


Zbawienie

by Cathy_stas



Category: Czas honoru | Time of Honor (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Songfic, Zakazane Pairingi, Zakazane Pairingi 2016, coś na kształt, gdzieś w szóstym sezonie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathy_stas/pseuds/Cathy_stas
Summary: Wanda jest prosta i dlatego nie rozumie, czemu zemsta na Karkowskim jest taka ważna. Choć jest kobietą inteligentną, wykształconą, a Bronek ją kocha, szczerze i już chyba na zawsze, to mimo tego wszystkiego Wanda jest ograniczona pod tym jednym względem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takie coś, sama nie wiem co, ale mi nigdy Wanda nie pasowała do Bronka. Enjoy! <3
> 
> Gabrielle Aplin - Salvation

_you are the snowstorm_   
_i'm now purified_

Wanda go nie rozumie. Nie potrafi albo nie chce, choć między Bogiem a prawdą, to żadna różnica. Wanda — po mimo swoich ciągłych rozterek i życiowego rozsypania — zawsze była prosta. Mimo tego wszystkiego co przeżyła, czego doświadczyła w swoim życiu, nadal taka jest. Brzmi to obcesowo i zimno, ale Bronek ma wrażenie, że wszystko już takie jest.  
Wanda jest prosta i wszystko co robi też takie jest.  
Dla niej odcięcie się od wojny, nowy start w lepsze życie, praca w radiu i te wszystkie, przyziemne sprawy dotyczące codziennego życia nie są niczym skomplikowanym. Określają ją i nadają sens jej dalszemu życiu, podczas gdy dla niego wyjście z domu bez broni czy wcześniejszego rozpoznania jest nie do pomyślenia. Psychiczne przerasta go chociażby pójść do fryzjera i pozwolenia komuś obcemu na manewrowanie w pobliżu jego szyi ostrym narzędziem. Dlatego sam sobie przycina włosy, bo choć to naprawdę źle o nim świadczy, jedyną osobą, której bezgraniczne ufa, jest on sam.  
Bronek nie potrafi też przespać całej nocy. Budzi się zlany zimnym potem, wyrwany z dręczącego go koszmaru, a Wanda tylko odwraca się na drugi bok, wciąż śpiąc. Bronek ciągle ma przed oczami swój pierwszy oddział, który zapłacił za jego zerowe umiejętności przywódcze. Co noc śni mu się puste spojrzenie martwych oczu Antka; bezwładne ciała Janka, które trzyma w ramionach; Bambo leżący bez życia, _a przecież miał na niego uważać._ A gdy już koszmary go opuszczą, w snach nawiedza go wyszczerzona w tryumfalnym uśmiechu twarz Karkowskiego, szydząca z niego, a jednocześnie napędzająca jego potrzebę zemsty.  
Wanda jest prosta i dlatego nie rozumie, czemu zemsta na Karkowskim jest taka ważna. Choć jest kobietą inteligentną, wykształconą, a Bronek ją kocha, szczerze i już chyba na zawsze, to mimo tego wszystkiego Wanda jest ograniczona pod tym jednym względem.  
Wanda jest prosta, a Celina to jej całkowite przeciwieństwo; jest wszystkim, czego tak bardzo Woyciechowski potrzebuje, więc gdy wychodzi z mieszkania i zasypia w jej ramionach, nie ma wyrzutów sumienia dlatego, że jest w pokoju hotelowym, ciało Celiny pachnie jaśminem i papierosami. Gdy się uśmiecha, ten uśmiech, choć tak piękny i zapierający dech w piersiach, nigdy nie obejmuje oczu, podczas gdy Wanda śmiała się tak, _jak gdyby nic się nie stało, jakby wciąż był słoneczny maj trzydziestego dziewiątego, a oni jeździli wzdłuż Wisły na rowerach._ Gdy Bronek jest z Celiną to czego potrzebuje to nie słodki ton głosu, ciemne loki opadające mu na twarz czy lekkie drżenie jej ciała gdy się kochają. Nie, to czego tak obsesyjnie i rozpaczliwie pragnie, to szybki i namiętny seks pełen ognia; to zadrapania na plecach, które pozostawiają tam jej pomalowane na czerwono paznokcie i wspólnie wypalony papieros, gdy leżą w skotłowanej pościeli.  
Bronek chce przyspieszonego oddechu, który dzielą, woni jaśminowych perfum, która trzyma się na ubraniach przez kilak dni, nie pozwalając zapomnieć i przyjemnie zachrypniętego głosu w swoim uchu, _i czy prosi o aż tak wiele?_  
Ma wyrzuty sumienia, bo nie może dać Celinie tego na co zasługuje. Co powinien jej dać.  
I czuje się z tym źle, bo chociaż Wanda jest prosta, to Celina jest bagażem doświadczeń i komplikacji, a ostatnim czego Bronek potrzebuje w swoim popapranym życiu, to jeszcze więcej komplikacji.

_the darkest fairytale_   
_in the dead of night_


End file.
